fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ishikawa Ren
Ren Ishikawa is a character of #OnlineStar. He is a third year student at the Public Radiant Garden School's high school division and students council president. Bio Appearance Ren has got grey eyes and black short hair. Mai describes his eyes to be silver, just like stars at the night sky. Until now, he has only appeared in school uniform in the anime. The opening shows him wearing casual clothes when walking through the park close to his school. Background Despite attending the Radiant Garden School since elementary school, Ren does not seem to have any friends aside of Eriko for an unknown reason, and he doesn't seem to care a lot. He gets along with his classmates though. However, he and Eriko live together, and going by rumors, the parents of them don't live with them on a regular basis. Their exact relationship is a mysterium to the students of the high school division. As shown in OS08, he has got a driver's license and usually drives to school instead of walking or taking the train/bus to school. Personality Ren is a serious, determinant, straight-forward person. Being raised to a gentle, helpful young man with good manners, he usually is a polite person. However, he doesn't seem to have problems with speaking out his opinions, even if they hurt other people. He doesn't have many friends and despite his polite personality, he seems distant and cold. He is quickly annoyed and bored if not having to do anything. Usually, Ren finishes tasts, he has been given, before working on personal things. He has no problems with responsibility, nor with talking to persons who are (for any reason) 'above' him, such as teachers. He is very intelligent, calm, but has no problems with lying, even towards close friends if he feels so. Ren is often annoyed by female students of his school as he has become the girls' favourite crush. While he tries to tell them indirectly and polite that he isn't interessted in elationships, the majority of female students doesn't seem to realize this. Wouldn't it be for his natural talent in speaking, he'd likely have gotten into fights with other male students. From time to time, he shows that he is annoyed by the girls who tend to play 'clumsy' around him in order to get help from him. He has started to not help every girl whose books fall down (per 'accident') in front of him or who stumbles and hides this by being 'occupated' with his tablet and work on it. For some reason, Ren almost always uses his tablet for everything. He has got the majority of his school books saved as e-books and writes homework and essays there too. Relationships * Amagawa Eriko - He shares a rather mysterious relationship with Eriko. No students know what exactly their relationship is, however, they live in the same apartment and don't have the same surname, leading to many students speculating them to be a couple. As well, Eriko seems to be the only person, Ren seems to be actually friends with. * Sakaki Mai - In the beginning, Ren considers Mai as 'just another fangirl student' and looks down a bit onto her, espacilly since she used to be a member of no clubs which is considered to be asocial. He also quickly finds out that Mai is the 'mysterious piano player' and notices that she has got sheets of Kira Star's songs. * Kira Star - Ren knows about Kira and knows her songs through Eriko who follows Kira. He isn't interessted in Kira though, but he seems to suspect that Mai somehow stands in relation to Kira. * Fukuhara Aki - While Ren doesn't interact with Aki a lot, she is confirmed to have a crush on him. Ren, while being annoyed by the crushes and flirting, tries to stay on a distant, polite level. Etymology Ishikawa (石川) coms from ishi (石) meaning stone and kawa (川) meaning river. Ren (蓮) can be translated as lotus. Favorite Food: NoneTrivia * Favorite Color: Red, Silver * Favorite Genre: None * Favorite Animal: Doves * Blood Type: A * In the series outlines, Ren is often called 'Stalker Ren'. * By far, Ren has got most beta designs of all #OnlineStar characters. Category:Characters Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar Category:OnlineStar Characters Category:OnlineStar Main Characters